The present invention relates to a portable compressor comprising a motor, a compression mechanism connected to the motor via a power transmitting mechanism and driven by the rotational force of the motor, and an air tank storing compression air produced by the compression mechanism.
The applicant has previously proposed a portable compressor (refer to Japanese Patent No. Sho 62-21998), according to which a motor and a power transmitting mechanism (collectively referred to as a driving mechanism) are in parallel with an air tank. The air tank and the driving mechanism are connected each other at one end via a compression mechanism, comprising a cylinder etc., and a connecting member such as a stay. Auxiliary devices or accessories, including a pressure-reducing valve and a pressure switch, are disposed in a space formed at the other end of the air tank and the driving mechanism.
In the arrangement for connecting the driving mechanism to the air tank disposed parallel to each other, the compression mechanism and the connecting member are located in a direction normal to the longitudinal axes of the driving mechanism and the air tank. This layout or arrangement is disadvantageous in realizing the downsizing of the compressor. Furthermore, for securely fixing the auxiliary devices to the air tank, it is necessary to weld the mounting parts, such as mounting eyes, on the outer surface of the air tank. This is not desirable in that the assembling of the compressor becomes very time consuming and the total number of compressor parts increases. The costs will be increased.